Bullets in the Gun
by RainInTheSun
Summary: Song Fic to Toby Keith's Bullets in the Gun. Please R&R y'all:  Enjoy! T for Language. Full Summary inside.Obviously a ONE-SHOT.


**AN: This is the start to a few song-fics that I wanna do for Rose and Dimitri :D**

**This one is for **_**Bullets in the Gun By Toby Keith.**_** In this everyone is human, I know kinda boring but I couldn't make it fit other wise. So setting, in the Old West {Dimka really is a Russian Cowboy;)} Rose works in a old saloon as a dancer, and this is the story of their two day love affair and one crazy ride! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**PS. I know that some of the stuff in the song didn't exist back then, but lets pretend it did:) **

**DPOV**

_They used to call me lightening  
I was always quick to strike  
Had everything I own  
In the saddles on my back_

_I had a reputation  
For never stayin' very long  
Just like a wild and restless drifter  
Like a cowboy in a song_

Since moving to America I learned not to stay in one place too long. I hated to leave my home and family but, we needed the money that America had to offer. I had to take care of my mamma and sisters, since I'm the only male in my family, now that my papa left.

Anyway, I'm heading to California where I can find some gold to send home to Russia. It was getting late; I could see the sun setting on the horizon and decided to stay in small town in southern Arizona for the night to rest.

I tied my horse to the pole outside of the town's saloon/whorehouse but, to my extreme embarrassment the place was also the only hotel. I walked in and sat down at the bar trying to keep my eyes from straying to the beautiful women dancing at the other side of the room. As I took my seat, the bartender looked up at me and gave me a nod. He finished with the man he was serving and headed over to me.

"What'll it be, Cowboy?" He asked eyeing my wearily. I guess they don't get many visitors in these parts. Haha, I've been here too long, I'm even thinking like a hick now.

"I'll have a whiskey and a room for the night." I told him, trying to make it sound like a question, but instead it sounded like a demand.

He nodded and walked to the back of the bar, grabbed a key and a bottle, and returned placing them both down in front of me before ducking down and retrieving a glass for my drink. "That'll be ten pieces sir." I dug into my coat and pulled out the amount he asked for and handed it to him. He thanked me, poured me a drink, sealed the bottle and walked off taking it with him. I sat there, taking gulps of my drink every now and then till I was out, and waved him back; he poured me another and left without question.

I turned around on my stool as I drank my next drink when I saw the most beautiful girl, I'd even seen. She was dancing on the stage and I couldn't look away for her.

_I met a dark haired beauty  
Where they laid the whiskey down  
In southern Arizona  
In a little border town_

When I went to take another drink I realized my glass was empty. Again. So, I slammed it down on the bar and the tender came over and called my attention, as I reluctantly turned back to him.

"Huh?" I asked, not having heard what he said.

"I said, I see you've seen THE girl." The way he said I could tell that she must be popular.

"THE girl? What do you mean?"

"I saw you a looking at her. Don't feel bad, EVERYONE looks at her, but no one gets to touch. She's not real friendly to most of the ridiculous riffraff that come in here looking for a quick fuck."

"Oh, no! I don't-" He cut me off.

"Look here. She's the boss's favorite, but I'm her friend and trust me pal she won't do nothing, with you."

"I didn't want-"Again he cut me off.

"Hey, you can try, but don't be too disappointed when she turns ya down." He said while he pour me another drink, which I swiftly down and had him pour me another.

Maybe it was the challenge in his voice, maybe it was the whiskey, but something snapped in me and I took my glass with me as I hopped up from my seat and headed toward the stage, dropping a dollar in the machine as I passed it.

_She had to dance for money  
In that dusty old saloon  
I dropped a dollar in the jukebox  
Played that girl a tune, yeah_

I walked over and nodded at her as I sat down right in front of her. She stopped her dance and got off stage, heading toward the bar. While I sat there wondering if I'd already messed up my chance with that beautiful woman.

I was getting fidgety, when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked up and it was her, holding four shots in her hand, and giving me a hopeful smile. I tried to hide my surprise as she sat down with me setting the shots on the table.

"Hi, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, well Rose. I haven't seen you around, are you new to town?" She asked, her voice was sweet, almost angelic. She had to be at most eighteen.

"I'm just passing through but, I might have found a good reason to stay for awhile. Oh, and I'm Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov." Wow, I'm so cheesy; she'll never go for that.

But instead of laughing in my face like I thought she would, she looked down, blushing and trying to hide a smile.

"Where are you from? I don't think I've heard your accent before…" she trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm new to the country. I'm actually from Russia. I'm heading to California." I told, not sure why I had said so much, she just seemed so… trustworthy.

"Wow! I'd love to travel. My dad always used come home from trips and tell me stories of the wonderful places he'd been." She told me, her eyes far and distant.

She pulled herself from her reverie by shaking her head and smiling at me. "So ya wan' a shot?" She asked gesturing to the drinks she had brought. I looked down at my glass and saw it was empty so I nodded at her, and she handed me one. One shot lead to another and then another and soon we were laughing and joking, her sitting on my lap and telling me all about her life. I listened but I could hardly believe this was happening as I fond myself telling her my life story. All the while we drank more and more shots that Ed (the bartender) just kept serving us, even though she was almost completely wasted.

_Never see it comin'  
It just hits you by surprise  
It's that cold place in your soul  
And that fire in her eyes_

That makes you come together  
Like wild horses when they run  
Now the cards are on the table  
And the bullets in the gun, yeah

_She was sittin' on my lap  
We still had shots to kill_

Suddenly I head the door bang open and vaguely heard the sound of yelling, as I looked toward the commotion. A fat man stood at the bar giving poor Ed hell, for something. Although my only thoughts were, "_haha that must be his boss. He's in trouble now."  
_

_When a man pulled up who owned the bar  
In a Cadillac Deville_

Then the man turned to look at Rose and me, and started towards us. Rose looked over, sniggered and said, "Ohh he's mad now! But ya know what? I hate him and this job. I'd love to go with you to California."

Something in her expression made me realize that she wasn't just drunk, she really did hate it here, and I suddenly realized that I very much wanted this little Rose to come with me. But I was not expecting what happened next.

_Grabbed her by her raven hair_

_And threw her in the floor  
Said no free rides for the cowboys  
That ain't what I pay you for, no_

She jumped up and grabbed my pistol  
Stuck it in the fat man's back  
Said open up the safe  
And put your money in the sack

Her boss snatched her off my lap by her hair and threw her down. _And she's his favorite dancer? _I thought to myself, I was utterly appalled. But Rose was not the type not to fight back and I knew that from our brief meeting. She grabbed my gun and demanded all his money, while she tied him up. I grabbed his money bag, and her hand as both of us headed out the door to the sound of Ed's cheers of, "Go Rose! Run for it!"

_Tied his hands behind him  
And put a blindfold on his eyes  
If you're dumb enough to chase us, man  
You dumb enough to die_

Never see it comin'  
It just hits you by surprise  
It's that cold place in your soul  
That fire in her eyes

That makes you come together  
Like wild horses when they run  
Now the cards are on the table  
And the bullets in the gun, yeah

I don't know what it was, but for some reason, I no control over my own actions as we galloped away on my horse with her arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tight. I could hear the coins clinging together as we rode.

_Ching! Ching! Ching! _

I'd never stolen anything in my life and it was…. Well thrilling really. Like nothing could stop me. Those were my thoughts as Rose pulled me tighter, hugging me so that her breasts pressed into my back. I had to suppress a groan. This girl will be the death of me, I thought.

I didn't know where to go so I asked Rose where the nearest place where I could send a package was.

"Well, we're on the road to Mexico, so we can go there." Was her only reply.

"Oh and Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. You?"

"Twenty-four," I told her. That was our only talk as we crossed the border.

_We rode across the border  
Down into Mexico  
When you're runnin' from the law  
Ain't that where everybody goes?_

We came to a town  
With a name I couldn't spell

We rode into this little town and the first thing I did, was send a letter and half of the money to my cousin to have him take it to my family back in Russia. Rose didn't even protest just told me that I was a good man for caring about my family.

I smiled at her and went to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek but she moved and we touched lips. I pulled back to look but, she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a long fiery kiss, with so much passion I thought we'd both caught on fire. She pulled back this time and led to the _Hotel de Motel _or something like that, come on I'm Russian not Spanish.

We checked in and the Manager gave us their 'nicest' room for the 'happy couple', Rose had somehow conveyed that we had just got married.

As soon as the door was closed we were together. Kissing, touching, everything. We were everywhere and everywhere fast. Clothes were removed quickly and I lead her to the bed.

_She gave me what I came for  
In that Mexican motel_

She was amazing. _It was perfect _I thought as we drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

_I woke up to sirens  
And the sound of runnin' feet  
There were 50 Federales  
Locked and loaded in the street_

She grabbed my 44  
I grabbed the money in the sack  
She kissed me for the last time  
And we headed out the back

I woke to shouts and the sound of Rose rushing around the room. I quickly got up and got dressed.

"They're here for us ya know." She said as she turned around and looked out the window.

_I know, I just wish they weren't. I wish we could stay together forever._

The sheriff and all his men were out there, all armed and ready. Rose turned and kissed then went and grabbed my gun. I got the sack of money and we took off out the back way. As soon as we opened the door they had us surrounded.

_Every gun was on us  
And every heartbeat poundin'  
There's only one thing left to do  
When they got you all surrounded_

"I love ya, Comrade." She said, I had no clue where she got that, but I understood that we were going to die, and that I loved her too.

"I love you too, Roza." Was my reply.

She looked back at me and gave me a sad smile before she turned and fired the gun as many times as she could.

_She fired that old pistol  
But we didn't stand a prayer  
Money hit the gravel  
Bullets filled the air, yeah_

"I love ya, Comrade." Echoed through my head as I fell, Rose had fallen first and I knew it had been a fatal shot because of the way she looked. My Roza was gone, but at least I was going to join her. _I love you Roza, I'll see you soon, _I thought before everything faded to black…

_Never see it comin'  
It just hits you by surprise  
It's that cold place in your soul  
And that fire in her eyes_

That makes you come together  
Like wild horses when they run  
Now the cards are on my table  
And bullets in the gun

Bullets in the gun  
Bullets in the gun  
Bullets in the gun

**AN: Okay I know! I really didn't wanna kill them but I had too! It wouldn't work if I didn't but there! Please Review. Oh and I only wrote this because I'm having some writer's block. If you read My other fanfic's please send me some help for It's Not For The Best or Another Rose. I'm having a hard time with what I what the stories to do so advice is totally welcome:)**

**So, reviEWREVIEWREview**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**;)**

**REVIEW**


End file.
